Ed, Edd, and Eddy Shuffle Writing
by EchoQueen98
Summary: Just some drabbles written while listen to my iPod. WARNING: OC INVOLVED don't like, don't read... Rated T for some light swearing


**1. Press shuffle on your iPod**

**2. Use the present playing song as inspiration to write a short fic**

**3. Repeat for 10 songs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. How to Save a Life- The Fray, 4:22<strong>

The black-haired girl walked down the school hallway, fear very evident in her face. The only reason she wasn't running away form the door labeled GUIDANCE COUNCILING was her best friend, and secret crush holding her hand. "I'm scared Double D..." She whispered. Edd brushed a piece of raven hair from her face.

"It's going to be fine, Kat. The counciler only wants to discuss your father's death. He has informed me this is just a talk." The girl named Kat felt tears well up.

"I'm still scared."

Edd suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. "You're safe, I'll be right at the door."

* * *

><p><strong>2. Vanilla Twilight- Owl City- 3:51<strong>

Eddward "Double D" Mason sighed and looked out into the sunset. College had brought the departure of many people. Strangely, his friend Eddy Verra and Ed Hamblin had gone to the same University as him, but his girlfriend was far off in some Middle East country, fighting for the freedom of others. The doorbell suddenly rang. Edd left his post at the window to answer it, expecting Ed or Eddy. He didn't expect a black-haired, blue-eyed woman at his doorstep

"Kat!"

* * *

><p><strong>3. Sexy and I know It- LMFAO- 3:19<strong>

Kat posed in front of the full-length mirror, admiring her body in the top and jeans she found at the clothing store. Happily she bought the outfit and hit the street. She passed a men's clothing store in time to see Eddy being kicked out. He landed with a thump on the sidewalk.

"Well well well." Kat laughed. Eddy punched her arm. She only laughed harder. "Hey dude, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Eddy barked. Kat smiled slyly and pulled out he iPod, flicking it to LMFAO. Eddy returned her sly grin.

"Oh yeah..."

The two burst into song, earning stares from everyone around.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>4. Bad Kids- Lady GaGa- 3:50<strong>

"This is _so_ cool!" Kat squealed, flashing a pose in the mirror. She was dressed in a black tank top, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. Her friends were equally dressed. "We look awesome."

"I'm not certain this is appropriate..." Edd worried. Kat scoffed, only walking in the direction of the Junkyard.

"This party's gonna rock." She laughed. The quartet was stopped by a certain box-headed redhead.

"Where do you think you're going, dorks." Kevin sneered.

"To Nazz's party, of course." Kat said smartly.

"Yeah right, she wouldn't invite _you_ dorks." Kevin laughed. This earned him a sucker punch in the face, which in turn caused him to fall to the ground. Everyone stared at Edd in shock

"You know what, that felt really good..." Edd muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>5. The Show Goes On- Lupe Fiasco- 4:00<strong>

Kat and her older brother handed out canned green beans to the citizens of the New York ghetto. "Hey bro." Kat called out. Her brother turned to her.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna play ball with these kids, kay?"

"Kay, don't get hurt or anything, mom'll kill me." The ginger laughed. Kat followed the local teens to a parking-lot basketball court. The tallest boy spoke.

"I know it ain't nothing like they got in that school you go to." Kat only smiled.

"That doesn't matter, it's a court, now let's play..." she laughed as she picked up the rugged basketball

* * *

><p><strong>6. Cannibal- Ke$ha- 3:14<strong>

The laundry room was filled with footsteps as a certain teenage girl danced around, screaming the lyrics of a song that the girls in the cul-de-sac would fine both disturbing and unusual. Her voice boomed in the small room.

"_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch, then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood, carnivore, animal, I am, a cannibal I eat boys up, you better run. I... AM... CANNIBAL CANNIBAL CANNIBAL!" _she shouted. What the teen didn't know was that her three best friend, none other than Ed, Edd (better known as Double D) and Eddy were watching her at the bottom of the staircase. She turned around with and blushed.

"Heh, sorry guys."

* * *

><p><strong>7. Loser Like Me- Glee Cast- 3:19<strong>

Kat trudged out Peach Creek Junior High a little upset about an incident in Gym today. Her friends were nowhere in sight, she wouldn't blame them, she was and embarrassment to everyone according to the school whore, more known as Nazz. Nazz had every boy wrapped around her finger, and though she acted like a screwable-type blonde in front of almost every boy (with the exception of Jimmy) in reality, she was a very bitchy person, and could be meaner than Sarah on a bad day. So naturally Kat was started when the blonde stepped in front of her halfway to the cul-de-sac. With evident sarcasm in her voice Nazz greeted her with a "Hey loser..." That was all it took to snap Kat.

"Oh yeah, bitch? Well, at least I don't worry 24/7 about looking like a whore and a ditz in front of every guy on the planet. I can do whatever I want!" she snapped. Nazz stood in shock as Kat walked past her shouting "Yeah, you wanna be a loser like me!"

* * *

><p><strong>8. I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At The Disco- 3:06<strong>

Kat paced through the pews in the Main Hall of a beautiful church, the high ceiling echoing her mutters, "Hillary's groupies are up to something, I just know it." She growled. Her worried rant led her into the hallway, which was adorned with soft green and white decorations, it was the same soft green Kat's dress was colored. While admiring the decorations she she heard faint whispers coming from the bathroom.

"Hills is out of her mind, marrying someone like Andy Hobbs..." One woman whispered. Another giggled in agreement. Instantly, Kat burst into the bathroom, and proceeded to punch her future sister-in-law's bitchy friend in the jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Grenade- Bruno Mars- 3:42<strong>

Edd pressed on the piano methodically, playing a sad tune and whistling along. Soon his whistles turned into words, the word ringing in the band room. "_Cause, what you don't understand is that I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my head on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything, for ya, oh oh oh ohhh, I would go through all this pa-ai-n, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes I would die for ya baby... but you won't do the same." _Kat watched from behindthe stage, wondering to acknowledge her presence or not, finally he strung together the last melancholily cord and she let him know her presence with a loud sigh_._

"Singing that to anybody in general?" she said lightly. Edd only similes sadly.

"Possibly you."

"You know I love you, right?"

"What?"

"Yup." She laughed, sitting next to him of the bench. "I love you a lot." Kat took Edd's hand into her's and the two simply sat there, staring at each other, before pulling into a light kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Ridin' Solo- Jason Derulo- 3:35<strong>

"HEY ED I'M HERE!" Kat shouted as she raced down the stairs to the smelly Ed's bedroom. She was greeted with a signature Ed bear hug.

"Hallo friend!" Ed laughed.

"You ready for this, Ed?"

"Boy am I ever!"

"Good." she commented, "Let's watch it." Out of her black backpack she pulled out a DVD case title "The Last Exorcism."

"Oh boy! Wiggle my toes, wiggle my toes!"Ed said excitedly as he quickly slid it into the DVD player and sat next to Kat on the carpet floor. Nobody else was in the room, Sarah didn't even come down to yell at Ed. There was just the two friends hanging out, watching a scary movie.

* * *

><p><strong> Alrightie, now for some explaining...<strong>

**1. Guidance Counciling would be the place to go for that stuff I think. Whatever**

**2. I was inspired by the music video, watch and you'll understand (I think...)**

**3. You can't tell me Eddy wouldn't do any of that, cause you KNOW he would!**

**4. Oh God, Kevin, why do I like beating you up? Because you're a jerk, of course! xD Why did they dress like bikers you ask? Well, uh... Ed talked them into it! Yeah, that's it...**

**5. No real ghetto in particular, really the songs talks about the ghetto a lot, so I had to involve it somehow, hope I hurt no feelings...**

**6. Heh, I can't count how many times this has happened to me, and our laundry room is in the basement, and when the Eds ride down Double D's laundry shoot it takes them to the basement... That's where their laundry room would be, I guess.**

**7. I hate Nazz, she's my least favorite character in the show. (A close rival to Jimmy) My friends and me were watching the one where "aliens" invade the cul-de-sac Nazz is in her panties and a tank top and my friend was like, "Why is she in her undies in front of all those boys?" and I shouted "CAUSE SHE'S A WHORE!" and we all laughed. You tell 'em, Kat...**

**8. Eh, I just wanted to have Kat slap a bitch, and Andy Hobbs would be her big bro, by the way. Don't know why the name Andy, just didn't want a big elaborate Mary-Sue name...**

**9. Okay, I have a THEORY behind the whole "musical talent" thing. Edd is skilled greatly in the steel guitar, so I thought that he would be musically talented, but his parents try to hold it down, seeing it as rebellious and uncivil, but he still rocks out when his parents aren't watching. (Which is most of the time.)**

**10. Only one word... YES! *fist pumps* SCARY MOVIES!**

**Review and tell me what I should shuffle write about next! Ciao! **


End file.
